User talk:Splashcloud
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ragnor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Become Ragnorian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zaffie (Talk) 07:18, February 14, 2012 Hey! I saw your edit in Peltstos - sorry you got bored of waiting. Sadly, I don't know enough about programming to make this a real RPG, where the static or NP characters can talk for themselves, which means I have to talk for them. Unfortunately, I'm on a different time zone to most people on the wiki (I live in Australia) so sometimes you might have to wait a while for me to answer. Patience is probably the most important thing on this wiki, and I am sure once you've been on the wiki for a while, and can make yourself another character things will be more interesting. Anyway, next time you try to talk to a static character, try waiting a while before giving up. I mean, if you want to. It can be helpful. :D Enjoy your RPing! [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 06:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi again, Splashcloud. Just wanted to ask a favour - when you RP Apple through places, instead of just saying 'Apple walks by', can you say something like 'Apple walks down the path to...' wherever she is going? It just makes it a lot easier for people to know which path she has followed. Thanks! [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 00:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again! How are you enjoying Ragnor so far? [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 02:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC) That's great! I'm so glad you like it. :D [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 03:02, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hai gurl. I'm Zaffie's fwiend. Praise me. Jk- well...Maybe. :3 Everything the Light Touches,[[User talk:Wetstream|'Is ''Our Kingdom...]] 04:29, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you can choose gender. :D [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'''Zaffie!]] 02:52, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Splashcloud? Apple is in two places at once - she hasn't left Magnus Mountains but she is also in the Rock Shop. Can you fix that please? [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 00:27, February 21, 2012 (UTC) New System Hey, Splashcloud. I just wanted to let you know that I'm trying out a new system in Ragnor - to make sure I manage to reply to everyone as often as I can, and people don't have to be kept waiting as much. If you look at Apple's page, you will see that in her main info is a new sentence telling you where she is currently. Now, I'm going to ask you to update that section for me. You don't have to update it everytime you just walk through a page, but everytime you stop to talk to someone on a page, if you update that section I will get there faster. Likewise, everytime you finish RPing for a day, just update that section before you leave. Thanks so much! Feel free to message me if you have any questions! [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:27, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Splashcloud, but you can't just jump to a new place because you want to be there. If you look on Apple's page, you will see she is still in the Magnus Mountains. She cannot suddenly appear in Rainvor Village without first (ext.)ing Magnus Mountains. I am deleting the comments in Rainvor Village. Thanks! [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 09:33, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Splashcloud! Just a quick reminder - I saw what you said at Caislean Castle, and I wanted to remind you that you have to talk to static characters directly, otherwise they won't reply. :D Good luck! [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 23:05, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Restarting Ragnor! Hi Splashcloud Just letting you know that Ragnor is being restarted! However this means that inactive characters need to be cleaned out. Your character has been placed as a Candidate for Deletion and will be deleted permanently on the 6th of January 2013 unless you message me between now and then and tell me you want to keep your character. Alternatively, you can message me and tell me to delete your character and make yourself a new one. Sincerely, Zaffie A House! Your character has a house! Visit Apple Zoe's house here! --Zaffie